


春梦系统（2）

by StrangerJia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerJia/pseuds/StrangerJia
Summary: 春梦系统，顾名思义，以梦为媒介，系统将随机匹配身体契合度高达99%以上两名宿主共度春梦。伴侣需要根据系统指定的随机关键词，完成性行为。而系统会吸收梦境中两人产生的快感、体液，以获取继续运行的能量。每次系统会对梦境进行评分，评分越高，获得奖励越丰富，场景、道具也会依次增加。评分不合格，宿主将会收到惩罚。





	春梦系统（2）

和另一个人身体契合度百分之九十九意味着什么？

意味着，只要这个人在身边不远处，就能够感受到他的气息。只要靠近他，身体就会不自觉地因为兴奋而颤抖。只要触碰他，亲吻他，就会克制不住地想要进一步深入地了解他，抚摸他，因为他而快乐、痛苦，升入天堂，或者一同坠入地狱，最终在高潮中得到解脱。

\-----------  
经过了第一次梦境，第二天在学校碰见平和岛静雄的时候，折原临也难得地有点尴尬。临也终于没有无故去挑衅静雄，静雄也没有再给拆迁队排忧解难，两人度了难得平静安详的一天。

不管未来折原临也面对静雄时是有多么的游刃有余，不管折原临也有多么的早熟，如今的他也只是一个十来岁上初中的少年，也会有属于初中生的青涩与手无足措。折原临也并非生而为神，他那目空一切的冷漠“神性”是在他一次又一次准确地猜中人类反应之后慢慢叠积而成的自信与无趣。彼时的他，在面对“和自己最讨厌的仇人上了床”和“破处”的双重夹击下，终究是有点不自在的。 

新罗瞧见有点蔫的临也——用静雄的话来说就是“死跳蚤终于有一天不上蹿下跳了”——终于忍不住自己的好奇心，问道，“临也，你和静雄之间发生了什么吗？为什么今天你们两个气氛怪怪的？”

若是往常的临也，听见这句话，此时早已摆出一副不屑的嘴脸，然后调笑到，“是吗？明明是那个怪物今天不对劲吧～我身上可一切照常哦。”，然而今天，临也竟然有点惊慌地看了新罗一眼，小声说，“有、有吗，哪有，我没感觉啊。”

一瞬间，新罗从临也乌黑的发丝间隙瞥见他发红的耳朵。虽然这红晕很快又消了下去，但也足以暴露出主人的羞涩。

他的脸上露出了一抹玩味的微笑。

“看来我的这两位友人之间发生了什么不同寻常的事情啊。”

“可恶……都是那个死怪物，在新罗面前丢脸了。”

英语课上，临也把头埋在了双手之间。他耻于面对昨晚的快感，甚至把一切归因于春药和系统的作用，选择性地忽视了在经过平和岛静雄座位边上时内心隐隐的悸动。

“百分之九十九的身体契合率……是一辈子不能摆脱掉了吗？那个怪物。”

他把目光投向窗外。正逢樱花盛开的季节，花瓣瀑布似倾斜而下，却在半空中如潮水一般被卷动起来。一根本应停留在路边安然度过一生的灯柱突然在空中旋转起来。

他不用看都知道那是谁——平和岛静雄，他今天心不在焉的元凶。系统指名的将和他绑定一生的男人。想着，他微微有点走神。

“碰”的一声巨响，他凝神望向马路，却看到让他瞳孔紧缩的一幕：平和岛静雄被抛到空中。一辆路过的面包车无意间将他撞飞了。

……如果他死了，是不是就不用绑定在一起了呢？

这个念头如野火一般，在他心里肆虐着——杀了他吧，心里有个声音说到。杀了他就没人能影响你了，再也没有人能与你比肩，再也没有人能绑定你、控制你、压倒你。杀了他吧、杀了他，杀了他……

他闭上眼睛，在内心里勾勒出杀死小静的一千种方法。  
——————————————————————————————————

临也最终还是没能在第二梦到来之前杀死静雄。并不是他没忍心下手，而是静雄的身体素质实在是太强悍，强悍到用普通的手法根本无法杀死他。刀子、车祸、下药……他通通在静雄身上试了一遍。反而是静雄在他身上不轻不重地留下了几道伤痕。

与此同时，两人关系急剧恶化。如果说之前的两人只是找茬掐架的话，现在已经到了取人性命的地步。平和岛静雄其实不是这样心狠手辣的人。他虽然也不想和临也度过一生，也确实不爽临也的放浪形骸与嬉皮笑脸，但却从来没想过要杀死临也，甚至在内心隐隐把临也当成同类。奈何在临也的步步紧逼下也只能和他短兵相接，心里确实满满的疑问。

［滴！欢迎宿主上线～我是春梦引导人007。由于在第一梦中宿主取得了总体评分B的好成绩，第二梦的难度提升。本次梦境中，双方将会各获得不同的关键词。宿主无法得知对方的关键词，但却要配合完成全部任务内容。宿主双方将会有一个角色设定，并且要求宿主按照剧本走完流程］

［宿主B：折原临也，角色：被拍卖的猫妖，关键词：猫化。此关键词不允许透露给另一位宿主，否则两人都将得到惩罚。］

其实在没听见系统声音的时候，临也就有一种不祥的预感。与第一梦不同，上一次他一睁眼就处在一个空旷的房间中，旁边就是躺着的小静。这一次，一睁眼的他眼前却是一片漆黑。

他正摆出一个非常别扭的姿势——双手被绑住，吊在头顶。双膝弯曲，整个人跪坐在地上。嘴里被塞了一个什么东西，让他只能发出含糊的“唔唔”声，却无法说话。小腿与地面轻轻摩擦接触的感觉让他立刻明白了自己的处境。

结合刚才系统给他的角色设定，他已经大概知道这是什么场景了。

他被困在一个四四方方的笼子里面，双手被铐在在笼子的顶端，几乎是全身赤裸，只有最私密的部位被内裤遮住。他跪坐在地上，脚踝上也带着脚镣和锁链。笼子上方大概是为了拍卖的神秘感，被一块大黑布罩的严严实实，透不进一丝光亮。临也并没有试图脱开身上的束缚——反正笼子上了锁他也出不去，还是静静等待机会，不要打草惊蛇比较好。

让他感到比较棘手的反而是他自己的身体。虽然用眼睛无法看到，但是他能感受到自己身上多出来的部位。头顶上多了一对耳朵，听觉十分灵敏，他听见了拍卖场中人们对于这个大黑笼子好奇的窃窃私语。内裤在尾椎骨的位置开了个洞，从中伸出一条长长尾巴，然而他到现在也没能发现尾巴有什么用途。他烦躁地把尾巴甩了甩。现在的他，全身上下唯一能动弹的也只有这条尾巴而已。

等他搞清楚这个系统是个什么玩意了，他一定会让这个系统的设计者生不如死……然而当务之急是，如何才能从这个拍卖场逃出去，找到小静汇合。临也其实有点怀疑，嘴里塞着东西的自己，究竟能不能顺利完成这个任务。他一向视自己的巧舌如簧为最大的武器。假如任务失败了，他也不知道自己能不能承受下一个惩罚——毕竟上一次惩罚，他就只差像一个发情的小猫围着小静的大腿蹭了。

他的头顶传来声音。“接下来是我们压轴的拍品，来自霓虹岛的猫妖！”主持人的话音一落，“唰”的一声，头顶的黑布便被掀开，眼前一片光明。他眯了眯眼睛，看向前方。他现在果然处在一个圆形的拍卖场中。环视一周，临也却有点疑惑。他本以为小静会抽到“金主”的角色设定，然而却没看到静雄那标志性的金发。

场下传来一阵又一阵的惊呼声，全部一字不落地传到了临也的耳朵之中。“猫妖……真的是猫妖吗？”“拍卖场究竟从哪里找来血统这么纯正的猫妖？”

大概是系统的恶趣味吧，主持人的脸和声音都和岸谷新罗一模一样。他神秘一笑，略带几分夸耀地指着临也，说道，“这只猫妖，是我们拍卖场在霓虹岛无意获取到的。即使是再得到之后，我们也为了猫妖能保持原来的习性，没有对他进行过多的调教。”

“众所周知，猫妖、豹妖等猫科兽人是调校成性奴的最佳选择。比起忠诚的犬妖，他们更野性、暴躁，调教难度更大。但与此同时极度敏感的身体让他们不得不屈服于欲望之下。想象一下，拍下这样一只桀骜不驯的宠物回去。刚刚领回家的时候，即使是脖子上戴着项圈，手脚拷着锁链，脸上却永远是一幅拽拽的模样。不管是让他做什么，都十分不情不愿，甚至用各种各样的方法搞破坏。”

“然而到了床上，调教这些不听话的猫咪变得极其简单。轻轻摸摸他们的耳朵，他们就会软成一滩水，任你在他们身上随心所欲。当你的性器进入的时候，会发出小声的喘息和猫叫，像小爪子一样挠在你的心上，却又自己感到羞耻，尽力闭上自己的嘴巴。”

一边说着，“岸谷新罗”把手伸进笼子里面，抚摸了一下临也的耳朵。猫妖的耳朵是真的非常敏感，仅仅是这一下抚摸就让临也忍不住颤栗。台下立刻发出了阵阵赞叹声。

“然后在这时，把他们翻过身去，让他们看不见你的脸，失去仅剩的安全感。对于主人下一步行动的未知会剥去他们穿的最后一层“衣裳”。用手把他们挺翘的臀部拍得通红。到了这个地步，他们的身体会变的极度敏感，只要拿手轻轻碰一下都会让他们反应剧烈。痛楚与快感交织，终于忍不住叫出声的猫妖又意识到自己的失态，会紧紧地咬着自己的手臂或者下唇，哪怕咬出血也不松开。”

“这时用手捋动他们的尾巴。猫的尾巴甚至比它们的耳朵更加敏感。这些骄傲又娇气的猫妖就会因为忍不住快感而浑身颤抖，开始哀求他的主人。多操几次，再硬的猫骨头也会软成一滩烂泥，屈服在你的权威下，予取予求。”

“有着强烈的征服欲的你们……面对这样美丽又性感的生物，真的能克制住自己的占有欲吗？1000万，开拍！”

台下又是一阵骚动，很快，一个”门田京平“把手举了起来，叫道，“2000万。”

临也铁青着脸色，紧紧咬住了牙关。友人的面庞在眼前晃动，让他近乎有种在熟人面前裸露的臆想。他完全不敢想象，如果自己没能在合适的时间脱身，或者小静没能及时把他救出来，让他最后和这个“门田”发生了关系，他回到现实世界该如何面对自己的友人。

他却完全没有意识到他对小静和岸田之间的区别对待。在心里把小静当成仇人的自己，却从未考虑过在梦里上床之后该如何相处的问题，仿佛做爱、亲吻、抚摸，在他们两人之间只是微不足道的障碍，或者是水到渠成的终点，只要稍微抬腿就可以跨越。

价格漫漫被提到3000万，4000万，最后停止在5000万。主持人声音中的喜悦几近溢出。“5000万一次，5000万两次，还有没有人要加价？如果没有人加价，这只珍贵的猫妖就将被门田京平先生斩获！有没有？有没有？那么，5000万，第三——”

“嘭”的一声，拍卖厅的大门被一脚踹开，一个金发人影挥舞着手中巨大的路标冲了进来，表情狰狞地喊着“临～也～老～弟～哟～”，一边用蛮力破坏着拍卖厅里的一切装饰——大吊灯、座位、美丽的装饰壁灯。人群发出了一阵阵尖叫，无头苍蝇一般四处逃散。

“唔唔唔唔！”临也拼命提示小静自己的位置，然而却因为嘴里塞了东西而只能发出含糊的呜咽声。连他自己都没有注意，在小静大喊“临也老弟”一边冲进来的时候，他暗暗地松了一口气。

幸好小静和他“心有灵犀”，也许说闻到了跳蚤的臭味更为恰当。静雄几步化作一步，冲上舞台，用力一扯，笼子的栏杆立刻被扯出了一个大洞。再一扯，临也手脚上的链子就应声断裂。但尽管和笼子的链子已经断开，临也的双手仍然被拷在一起。静雄把临也嘴里的口枷取出来时，他理直气壮又矜贵地把手伸到小静面前，说，“小静，手，帮我解开。”

“怕死跳蚤你不听话，绑一下再说。等下你听话再帮你解开。”小静从兜里抄了根烟出来，叼在嘴里，却并不点燃，一边有些心虚地移开了目光。临也敏锐地发现小静的耳根竟然有点红。小静不想理会放到他面前的那只手，就像扛麻袋一样把临也扛到自己肩上，冲回系统设定的家里，把临也扔到床上。

临也猜测这个跟小静得到的任务关键词有关，这让他有点不悦。不知道对方的关键词，在床上相当于把主动权给了对方——他永远不知道对方下一步要对他干什么。不知情给他带来了极大的被动和不安全感。

折原临也就是这样一个人——如果他感到不爽，就会努力让身边所有人跟他一起不爽。他躺在床上，任由小静打量着自己赤裸的身体，一边嘲笑道，“小静的速度实在是太让人失望了呢～这么久了才找到我，你可错过了这个世界里面我的弱点啊～而且解决的方式也太简单粗暴了吧，不愧是草履虫才能干得出来的事呢。”

静雄闻言并不反驳，只是默默地把临也身上最后的一块遮蔽布料给扯了下来。也不帮临也扯开手铐，而是直接把他翻了个身，露出了白皙的背部和挺翘柔软的臀部，以及那条长长的尾巴。他不紧不慢地开了口，“其实我早就到了，只是系统要求我不到主持人喊第三次不能进去而已。”他说着，一边拿手揉了揉临也的猫耳朵。“我可都听到了啊……超级敏感的猫妖先生。原本想可怜可怜你，速战速决的。但是现在，这是你自找的啊。”

“啊！！！”临也只觉得自己浑身上下的汗毛都竖了起来，身后的尾巴更是夸张地甩动了一下，险些打到了静雄。猫妖的敏感真是名不虚传……方才在台上岸谷新罗的抚摸只是让他颤抖了一下，然而在静雄手里，有着身体契合度的加成，他只觉得身体一下子烂成一滩泥，无法动弹，身下那根迅速地抬了头。

静雄也没料到他的反应会有这么大，有点被惊到。反应过来后他盯着临也泛红的耳根，有点好奇和恶趣味地继续摸临也的猫耳朵，一下，两下……

猫耳朵仿佛是临也身上的某个开关，或者是一个操作杆，每碰一下，临也身体就颤抖一下，尾巴早已炸毛，比平常蓬松了一倍有余，仿佛一个鸡毛掸子一般四处摇动。身下那根随着耳朵被碰的节奏，一点一点的渗出了透明的液体。嘴上更是忍不住“唔唔呜呜”地叫了起来。正如主持人神机妙算，骄傲的临喵果然不能容忍自己发出那样羞耻的声音。折原临也本不是一个非常有节操的人，他享受快感、享受放纵，但前提他放纵的对象不能是他的仇家——平和岛静雄。在小静面前，他不能容忍自己的失态。

静雄对探索这个神奇的身体燃起了熊熊的热情，甚至一度忘记了这是自己最讨厌的人。他低下头，干出了从前的自己绝对不会做的事情——他把临也的猫耳朵含在嘴里，用舌头轻轻舔舐耳内，在耳道内缓缓模拟着抽插的动作。

“呜……啊！”就在静雄舔舐耳道的那一刻，临也身下一道白浊射出，弄脏了床单。他终于克制不住自己的呻吟而浪叫出声，脑内一片空白，只能断断续续地把内心想法说出来：“死草履虫……别……别舔耳朵……我，受不了、啊……嗯……”

尽管做好了心理准备，但猫妖身体的敏感程度还是远远超出了临也的预料。耳朵神经本应不发达，这个身体的耳朵仿佛却密密麻麻地布满了神经纤维。柔软又湿润的舌头接触到耳朵的那一刻，快感仿佛闪电一般从头顶顺着脊髓而下，爬到全身，点燃欲火。猫的听觉本就极佳，唾液在舌头搅动下和空气摩擦发出噼啪呲啦的气泡破裂声，更是在临也脑中不断放大，居然让临也达到了短暂的颅内与身体的双重高潮。

高潮后的身体格外敏感。连身后开拓的细长手指都能让临也颤抖不止。静雄身下也是高高耸起，心知自己的忍耐即将到达极限。他惊喜的发现猫妖的身体已经自动分泌黏液，为“主人”的到来做好了万全的准备。于是也不磨蹭，将临也摆成了跪姿，用手指草草抽插了两下就将性器插入了临也的体内。

插入的那一刻，两人都发出了满足的叹息。有了上一次的经验，静雄也不浪费时间，直接大开大合地抽插起来，次次都攻向最敏感的那处软肉。临也的两只手被铐在一起，只能靠手肘和膝盖支持身体，在静雄狂风暴雨一般的操弄下有苦说不出，带了点撒娇意味地说道，“小静……手……手疼，松开好不好……”

静雄停了停，仿佛思考了一下，却仍然没有答应，只是把临也翻了个身，露出了身下挺立的那处。他把临也的双腿掰开成M形，停下来低声哄了一句，“任务需要，忍忍吧。”话落，继续顶弄着甬道里的敏感点。

任务需要……小静的关键词是束缚吗？临也被快感逼得失神了，张着的嘴边甚至有一丝唾液溢出。他的关键词是兽化，不需要他做什么都可以完成。但为了完成任务，他也只能接受这甜蜜又痛苦的束缚。

方才已经射过一次的身体极度敏感，哪怕是随便操弄都能带来极大的快感，更何况静雄还照着敏感点捅。然而射精就不那么容易了。临也只觉得身体仿佛掉进了两个极限，一半泡着冰水，一半泡着温水。一边舒服地想要射精，一边射过一次的性器却怎么也不答应，总是差了临门那一脚。

受惠于极佳的身体素质，静雄像是不知疲倦一般挺动着腰身，身体碰撞发出了让人脸红的“啪啪”声，临也却被夹在想射却射不出的痛苦中苦苦挣扎。他想用手抚慰一下身下的性器，然而手被铐住压在手顶。

“小静……射不出来，呜……啊……好难受……小静帮帮我，解开手铐好不好……让我摸摸……嗯啊……求求你……”临也的声音里已然带了一丝哭腔。

静雄并没没有触动。平时死对头脸颊已经通红，欠揍的脸上满满是渴求，平时暗红色带着挑衅与嘲讽的眼眸此时带着雾气看着他，让他几乎把持不住。他有点同情变成这样的死跳蚤，但碍于系统又无法帮助他。——静雄接到的任务是“纯后穴射精”，因此才一直拷着临也，防止他自慰。小静只能安抚性质地低下头，难得地在临也脸上落下几个吻，用手拭去临也眼角隐隐的泪痕。

他脑子里突然闪过主持人的话。“……这时用手捋动他们的尾巴，猫的尾巴甚至比耳朵更加敏感。这些骄傲又娇气的猫妖就会因为忍不住快感而浑身颤抖，甚至开始哀求他的主人，祈求更多。”

他找到那根黑色的尾巴，尾巴上的毛早就因为快感而全部炸起，看起来比平常大了一倍不止。尾梢因为得不到解脱而轻微地耷拉下来。静雄死死的盯着临也的脸，然后用一只手，上下捋动了一次尾巴！

“啊啊！！！别碰尾巴啊！”临也的反应及其剧烈，阳具更是瞬间上下弹动了一下，叫声更是可以称得上凄厉。但静雄知道那并不是因为痛苦。他轻柔地揉了两次尾巴，然后又狠狠地、用力地捋动整条尾巴！

临也全身重重地弹了一下，然后瘫软下来。喷射出的精液量极多，溅到他的胸膛上，甚至有一点溅到了他的嘴角。脑内一片空白的他并没有意识到那是什么，竟然伸出舌头来舔了舔。一天两次如此剧烈的高潮耗尽了他所有体力，他有点困倦地闭上了眼睛。

将这一幕收入眼底的静雄眼睛都红了，本来高潮时收缩的后穴就让他几近疯狂，此时淫乱得毫无意识的跳蚤更是在挑战他的极限。他也不多留恋，用力抽插几下之后就全部喷射在临也体内——反正是在梦里，不会拉肚子。大量的精液涌入让几乎睡着的临也又抖了抖。

把性器全部抽出来的时候，有点红肿的穴口微微张开，里面的乳白色的液体也通过开口慢慢流出来。看着毫无防备地睡着的临也，种满吻痕的身体，以及缓缓“吐着”精液的后穴，静雄忍不住又硬了。但想了想，他还是扯了个大枕头，一半垫在临也的头下面，一半垫在自己的头下面，一边有点回味今天的跳蚤宴。

“死跳蚤本来就长得不差……睡着了居然还有点可爱……醒着的时候就真的和猫一样……又臭屁又拽又矜贵又欠揍。看着脸就欠揍。干脆不要叫临也，叫临喵得了……”

想着想着，静雄也沉沉睡去。快睡着时耳边才隐隐传来系统机械化无感情的声音：

［第二梦，场景：被拍卖的猫妖和“强取豪夺”的小混混。关键词：猫化、纯后穴高潮。已完成。总体评分：S，优秀。各项评分：快感SS，技术B，射精量A，新颖度S。］

［恭喜宿主完成第二梦，希望两位宿主多加努力，我们下周见。系统下线中……］


End file.
